


Drunk Memory

by shepavellan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Chair Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Memory Loss, PWP, do i care? also no, just a little bit at the end i swear, was it necessary? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan
Summary: “Easy darlin’,” he whispered in your ear.  “We have all night.  No need to rush.”You were never going to make it.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Human!Alastor/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 327





	Drunk Memory

You hummed along to the tune of the saxophone crooning to you through the speakers of your radio, hands nimbly folding your clothes in a practiced motion. The late night hours had you feeling sleepy and relaxed, and you wanted to have everything done before you and your husband turned in for the night. In an attempt to stave off fatigue, your feet danced a little motion to the music as you worked, and you heard Alistair chuckle from his arm chair. You glanced up at him with a smile, seeing him place his tumbler on the side table, now empty of whiskey. You took note of his half-lidded expression as he watched you work, amusement twitching the corners of your lips up. He was normally quite happy to help you with chores, but he’d had a long day and you’d suggested he relax with a glass or two instead. 

You hadn’t expected him to actually get _drunk_ though.

You could count on one hand the number of times you’d seen him inebriated; it was rare enough to catch your attention. It didn’t particularly bother you. If anything, you enjoyed the almost dreamy smile on his face, how relaxed he looked, limbs loose and shoulders no longer tight. The sight was tempting enough to that you decided you’d get a glass of wine for yourself when you were finished.

Folding the last article with a satisfied hum, you shot Alistair another smile as you moved past him to go to your kitchen. Your trek was stopped however by him snapping his arm out to grip you by the back of your thigh, dragging you into the chair with him. You squawked in surprise, huffing at him as he maneuvered you to straddle him. Alistair only grinned up at you, looking totally unrepentant.

“Something the matter, doll?” he asked innocently as you adjusted your skirt to pool over your things instead of being tucked uncomfortably under your knees. You shot him a mock glare, ire fading.

“If you’d wanted my attention, you could have just _asked,”_ you laughed, settling against him. He hummed thoughtfully, one hand coming up to play with the strands of your hair, letting it slip through and over his fingers.

“Darlin’, you should know by now I always want your attention.” His other hand slid slowly up your spine, making you stiffen unintentionally. The reaction he’d been aiming for apparently, as his grin widened. “You seem tense,” he said in an almost sing-song voice.

You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing he was trying to rile you up on purpose. A particular favorite game of his was to get you keyed up enough you’d ask - or beg - him to touch you. And try as you might to resist, it always worked. You’d tried to do the same to him in the past, but he had an unprecedented level of control. 

Still, you were always too stubborn to just _give in._

You sniffed, adjusting your position to a more comfortable one. “I’m fine,” you replied, trying to repress a shiver as his cold fingers began to slide up your thigh, moving the skirt up with them.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, expression unchanging as he continued to toy with your hair. “You know if you need something, all you have to do is ask.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but gasped instead when his fingers tugged on a lock of your hair. Playfully, gently, not even by the roots as you liked, but enough to startle you. You huffed at him once more as nervous jitters began to skitter through your veins.

“I don’t need any- _hrrk!”_ you choked as the fingers on your leg reached the apex of your thighs, brushing gently over the cloth between them. You bit down hard on your lip and dropped your head, eyes closed. The sight of him grinning up at you with those half-mast eyes was too much. 

“I didn’t quite catch that doll, could you speak up?” he crooned into your ear as he continued to stroke you, fingers of his other hand threading deeper into your tresses. You only whimpered a reply, afraid of what you would say if you spoke. He chuckled, smug and pleased, and moved the cloth between your legs to the side so he could reach your skin. A moan left your mouth as his fingers brushed your lips, and your hands went to his shoulders, nails digging into him for purchase. He stilled a moment, a pleased hiss leaving him from your actions.

Never had you thought to find someone who enjoyed pain as much as you did.

The hand in your hair moved to cradle your head, bringing you closer. “Getting excited darling?” he whispered. You could smell the whiskey on his breath, feel it fan over your neck.

You swallowed hard, futilely searching for a steady voice. “I’m perf- perfectly calm_mmmm-”_ Your words trailed into a moan as he reached up to circle your clit. Shivers wracked your body from the strain of trying not to writhe against him. Your twitching hips were a lost cause.

“Oh? Perhaps I’m not trying hard enough then,” he said on a smirk.

“Wait, that’s not what I - _ah!”_ The hand in your hair suddenly fisted, and pulled back, exposing your neck to him. He lowered slowly, dragging his tongue up the line of your jugular, making you shiver and close your eyes once more. He pulled you to the side, dragging his teeth against your throat, fingers of his other hand alternating between rubbing your clit and circling your entrance. You gave up trying not to move, pushing your hips forward in an attempt to get him to enter you. His teeth dug into your skin, sucking a mark into it as you dug your nails harder into his shoulders. He hummed happily against your neck, releasing it with a pop, and trailed butterfly kisses up to your ear.

“There’s really no need for such stubbornness, darlin’,” he said softly. “Just tell me what I want to hear, and you can have what you need.” His finger pressed ever so slightly against your entrance, making his meaning clear.

Your head fell forward again, mouth twisting as you tried to resist the urge to plead. A nip to your ear had you gasp, and in a last ditch effort, you pushed forward and dug your teeth into his neck, biting hard. You felt him tense up against you momentarily, and then laugh, a little breathlessly.

“Oh, if you think that’s going to get you out of this, you are sorely mistaken,” he lulled to you, and moved his fingers from your hair to rake them down your back instead, hard. You keened, arching forward, knowing you were never going to make it. His mouth began trailing kisses down your neck to your collarbone, nudging the collar of your shirt away with his nose. The fingers between your legs continued to push teasingly at your entrance, thumb rubbing your clit relentlessly. You were _aching_ to have him inside you.

You released your lip and your pride with a whine, peering down at him. “...please.”

He looked up from where he’d been nibbling at the skin of your chest. “Hm? What was that?” He grinned at you.

You huffed and looked away. “You heard me.”

His fingers went back into your hair, the hand between your legs stilling and making you whine. He gripped your hair once more and turned you to look at him. _“Again.”_

Irritated, aroused, and nigh on desperate to come, you growled: _“Please fuck me, you ass.”_

He laughed jovially, eyes dancing. “Well, since you asked nicely.” 

He shifted his hand to enter you with his fingers, but paused when you gripped his wrist. “Wait, no,” you flushed a little when he looked at you curiously. “I want _you.”_

He blinked, then smiled once more, surprisingly tender. “You have me, darlin’.” His hand left your hair to trail a finger down your cheek, and you smiled back.

“Then have _me_ already!” you teased.

He laughed once more, and shifted you upward to give himself room to teasingly toy with his zipper, grinning as you huffed at him again. You batted his hands away to pull him out yourself, smile pulling at your mouth when he leaned forward to nip at your pouting lips.When he was at last free, you surged forward to kiss him, burying your hands in his soft hair as you felt his hand move between your legs, guiding himself into you. You groaned as you felt him brush your slick lips, and slowly lowered onto him with a sigh.

You took a moment to adjust to the feeling, shivering in anticipation as he ran his hands down your sides and to the backs of your thighs, encouraging you to move with a little tug. You giggled at his eagerness, and began to roll your hips slowly, little whimpers escaping you from the way he felt against your walls. You dropped your head to his shoulder as you moved, shivers racking your body. One of his hands rested at the small of your back, guiding you gently, while the other stroked over your arm, your side, scratched at the bare skin of your thigh. A little _oh!_ escaped you when he nipped at the bite mark on your neck, and kissed down your throat to leave another on your shoulder. Your hips began to move faster, only for him to grip your leg and restrict your movements.

“Easy darlin’,” he whispered in your ear. “We have all night. No need to rush.”

You keened once more, but obliged, slowing the movement of your hips to slow sensual rolls, catching your lip between your teeth. Alastair’s hands slid up under your blouse, stroking your skin as he mouthed at your neck. Your eyes lidded and you gazed unseeing up at the ceiling, not knowing when you had tilted your head back. 

Alastair was nipping at the skin revealed by the cut of your collar when he abruptly growled and gripped it in his hands, ripping your blouse apart. Buttons went flying as you gasped, and you blinked down at him in surprise as you heard them landing on the wood floor.

"Sorry about the blouse, darlin’, I'll buy you another as soon as I've ravaged you properly." He winked rakishly up at you, and you couldn’t help a girlish giggle, leaning down to kiss him once more as his palms kneaded your breasts.

Heat built steadily within you, suffusing your body slowly, and you groaned at the growing feeling. Your movements only remained slow due to the grip of Alastair’s hand on your hip, ever in control. You could feel the hot puffs of his breath on your neck as you neared your peak, and twined your arms around his neck as you felt yourself near the edge, as his fingers roamed down between your legs to rub at your clit, as that gently rising heat became a rolling wave and-

You arched into a bow against him, a cry leaving you as the pleasure reached its peak, and distantly felt Alastair pull your hips close as he released within you, groaning against your chest. The pulses of pleasure slowly fading, leaving you shivering in the cool air as you caught your breath. When at last you felt you could speak, you let your eyes blink back open to look down at Alistair, who was gazing up at you with an almost dreamy smile on his face. You chuckled, leaning down to touch your forehead to his for a moment, just breathing.

“...I should get you drunk more often,” you teased, feeling his chest vibrate with silent laughter.

“Don’t go trying to use my weaknesses against me now doll,” he mock admonished you, pulling you close for an embrace.

* * *

You laughed breathlessly on the couch, snickering drunkenly at the - admittedly terrible - punchline Alastor had just delivered. The wine in your glass sloshed over the edge and onto your fingers a bit as you attempted to catch your breath. Somehow it was always the bad jokes that were the best.

Alastor chuckled quietly on the other end of the couch, always seeming to have more control than you. He gazed happily at your amusement however, ever present smile in place. Sharing a drink in the wee hours of the night when everyone else in the hotel was asleep had become something of a ritual for you two. He’d been somewhat distant when you first met him a few weeks ago, seeming oddly uncomfortable around you, but lately he’d seemed to relax, and you were enjoying getting to know him.

As well as anyone could know the Radio Demon, that is.

Chuckles finally subsiding, you wiped a stray tear from your eye. “Ah, that was too much. I should get you drunk more often,” you teased with a smile.

Glass halfway to his mouth, Alastor stiffened, freezing in place. Your smile fell, worried you had upset him somehow, but the strange reaction lasted no longer than a heartbeat before his grin widened once more.

“Don’t go trying to use my weaknesses against me now doll,” he mock admonished.

You chuckled, brushing the odd moment off. Your eyes closed as you brought your wineglass to your lips for a sip, missing the way Alastor’s smile slipped slightly, the wistful look he sent you, over in as little time as it took for you to open your eyes once more, not remembering the man who had once been your husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that mean? I feel like it was mean.  
I might make a series with memory loss reader, i haven't decided...we'll see how this is received :3c


End file.
